1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for removing hair from a drain and, more particularly, to a tool with which trash and hair inside a drain can be removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,836,032 and 6,775,873 respectively disclose an apparatus for removing hair from a drain which is used to remove hair or trash inside a drain connected to a sink, a bathtub or a shower.
The conventional apparatus for removing hair from a drain (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,775,873) includes an elongate, flexible strip with an attached handle. A number of barbed portions is dispersed along the length of the flexible strip, with the barbed portions alternating along the two sides of the strip. The barbed portions are oriented at an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the strip, with the vertex of the angle pointing away from the handle. The barbed portions serve to grip hair in a drain which is connected to a kitchen counter, a washbasin or a bathtub, with the hair being removed when the apparatus is removed from the drain. A drain, however, is usually divided into several sections with distinct calibers which link one another with adapters and elbows. In practice, the conventional apparatus for removing hair from a drain is inconveniently operated and may lose gathered hair inside the drain, because the barbed portions alternately arranged at both sides of the strip tend to be jammed at a junction of two connected pipes. Another drawback is that most barbed portions alternately arranged at both sides of the rear end of the strip, except the barbed portions at the front end of the strip, do not work well but injure a hand of a user who operates the apparatus.